No More Lies Truth Beings
by ZN.CREATION
Summary: Damon and Stella. Childhood friends with some secret in heart.


DISCLAIMER: First time writing on Fanfiction. I am really lost right now as I don't know how it works. I am trying to figure out and surely will do. This is my first piece of writing and also a first publish ff on my imaginary couple. All character and events (completely everything) belongs to my imaginations.Please do enjoy and give your feed back.

A boy was sitting in a park, on one of broken fallen tree. A girl came toward him from behind and smiled seeing him sitting there. She put her backpack on the tree and came to sit close to the boy. This distance between did not even allowed the air to be able to pass through them. The girl stared at the boy for a while, the boy did not seem to be aware of her perseverance. He seem quiet different, distracted, angry, but mostly sad. She wanted to know why all the emotions so suddenly are showing...

Girl: You are pissed at us. But Damon, if something happened to you, it would hurt us too. Do you know why? Because we can not let you be upset.

Damon: That is why you told me you are with Jacob, did not you Stella?

Stella: hmm..

Damon: Since when did you know that?

Stella: From two weeks.

Stella was very nervous and getting more as each time Damon was asking her questions. On her reply, Damon get very mad. He looked like at any minute the anger in him would explode like a lava in a mountain. Instead of letting the anger come out, Damon closed his eyes tightly and put both of his hands on his head near ears and rubbed before lowering them and exhaling.

Damon: If you were next to me I would had been less wounded... I would have

Stella did not said anything and even looked at Damon. No reply from her caused him to look at Stella but only found her red and shivering a little. Suddenly he got worried and put his both hands on her face and found her all cold.

Damon: You are cold, like freezing.

Saying this Damon pull down the black jacket he was wearing and put it on Stella's shoulder to cover her. When Stella saw him taking off his jacket, she rolled her eyes and smiled. Then, she looked at Damon.

Stella: Damon, seriously? Even now being in a situation where your world is ruined. You are still thinking about me.

Damon took his eyes off of Stella and hesitatingly looked away.

Damon: Yes, I do. Now I do not want any secrets and any kind of lies anymore. Now even if I had someone to grieve, I will not lie.

Damon sounded like he was about to cry. Stella unwantedly laughed a little.

Stella: You do not lie.

Damon: I did it, really. Just like you, I said a lie to not hurt someone who I care about. I do not care about anything anymore. For the first time I have nothing to lose. I have neither friends or family, no past or future. I just have nothing. Do you know what happens in such situations? Its rain. At least in movies, this happens. Do you know why?

Stella was sad hearing all of this but nodded her head toward Aidan, who had tears coming down his cheeks.

Damon: Guys do not open to too often to anyone. They choose rainy days so then you can not see that they are crying. That does not even helps me. There is no rain, no rain that would hide my tears.

Stella: Damon, do not play with me. Please.

Damon: I do not play.

Stella: Right now you are playing.

Damon: From now on there is no playing, no hiding. My whole life was a lie. I can not add one more lie to it.

Stella: Why did you become silent now?

Damon: I have more time to myself now because I will be hurting myself for a while.

Stella: Damon... We hurt you without wanting it. So do not do it yourself. Tell me what you want and I will do it. Just do not let yourself be hurt, please.

Damon: Maybe in a moment your little heart will be hurt.

Stella: Mine?

Damon: It will be more painful for you than me because I may upset you. I have nothing else to do. It is a stupid story, will you listen to it?

Stella: (smiled and nodded) sure, will love to.

Damon: Every morning, despite being sleepy, I would get up and sit in front of the TV. I loved it. Then my mother would grab my hand and led me to the garden. She would say, " For everything you lose in life, God gives you something in exchange the same day, but you do not recognize it. Do not ever be upset ". She took a worm from the ground and threw it at me, I tried to catch it. Then I saw a girl.

Stella: Under this same tree.

Damon: Yes. A little adorable girl who was crying.

Stella: (smiled) You gave me your handkerchief.

Damon: She looked at me with her weeping eyes and held my breath. Other kid did not let you play with them.

Stella: (nodded her head like a child) hmm... They told me, " you are a girl, go to your house and have a girly fun".

Stella made a sad puppy face which made Damon smile a little.

Damon: Then Deniz made you laugh so hard. At that point, I said to myself, " This girl should keep laughing forever no matter what". Later I said, " I have a ball, I will bring it and we will and we will play together".

Stella: You ran to get the ball, but came so late.

Damon: Do you know why I came back late?

Stella: Why?

Damon: Because I did not had a ball.

Stella: (laughed with tears in her eyes) how is that?

Damon: To make you happy. I told my first lie that day. I ran to my mother and told her to buy me a ball and that too right away. She asked why I needed a ball immediately. Then I told her I have to make a girl happy. She laughed and said, " Now this is a case of emergency" and she bought me a ball.

Stella: It was green.

Damon: hmm... Then I came to you

Stella: You were out of your breath.

Damon: From the age of six that was the day that I had to ran so fast. I just came to see you smile again. From after that day, the girl was always with me.

Stella: (gave a smirked) And she does not think about leaving you.

Damon: We have become...

Stella: Five people.

Damon: Our Everything Is For Our Girl!

Stella: Our Girl Is Only For Us!!

Damon become very serious now...

Damon: Did your heart ever beat fast when you are with me?

His question made Stella stop smiling and look at him.

Damon: My does when I am with you. Do you know when it first beatfast?

Stella: (hesitated) W...When?

Damon: When we were 12 years old. You were saying something and I was listening to you. Then my heart started beating so fast. I got angry at myself, I even tried so hard to slow them down but it did not worked. At that time, I did not understood what was happening, why my heart was beating fast. But now I know why.

Stella and Damon looked at each other. They had a eye contact for a while until she looked away from his eyes. Which only caused Damon to come more close to Stella and put her hand on his fast beating heart.

Damon: Stella, see how fast it is beating. Right now, here is no one, none of our fathers, no nurse...no one but this heart is beating so fast. I have to say it right now and you must understand it... (he took a breath) Stella O'Neill, I am in love with you. Since I first saw you. Since I first looked into your eyes. From then, I am in love with you. This heart does not listen to me, I can not control it. I just could not do this. I refused to listen to it several times but it does not worked at all. I could not handle my feeling. I am madly in love. That just with you. I can not look you with someone else. I hate myself for it but I can not change it, (now he let go of Stella's hand and she too took it off from his heart). Everything in my life was a lie. I just can not add one more lie to it. I love you. I do not have anything, and maybe I will not have you. But Stella, I love you. I love you very much.

Damon let out a breath that seem like he was holding for a very long time. Stella was confused yet so shocked. She looked at ground and more tears started to move down her cheeks. Damon cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Damon: Hey, do not cry. I would never forgive myself if I caused you to cry. I fell in love with you. I have told you so many times, but you could not hear. You did not hear me and see me.

Now Stella moved away from Damon and faced forward. She took off the jacket that Damon had put on her shoulder, stand up and took her bag pack to leave. She was about to take her second step when Damon stood up and held her arm to stop her. Damon started to panic and tears formed in his eyes.

Damon: Stella, I am sorry. Please forgive me for loving you and for not being able to change my feelings. Even if I was born hundreds of times, I will fall in love with you, Stella, who cried hundredth time under this tree. I can not do anything. I love you so much, very much.

Stella nodded her head and started to go from the park. After only taking few steps, she suddenly tripped. But Damon ran toward her and hold her before she could fall down. She looked at him.

Stella: Damon this is enough, enough. Please stop.

Damon: Run as much as you want. Just remember I will follow you and will be the first to help when you will fell. I will not let you go without understanding me.

They both kept on looking at each other and did not said anything. Just then Stella started to move close to Damon and hugged him. Damon hugged her back and cried.

Damon: If you go now, we will not be able to live as before. Run away if you want or hit me as much and hard you want, but do not go without understanding me. You are the only truth on the life of a boy whose whole life turned out to be a lie. I have nowhere to go... nowhere to go back to. (They broke the hug and Damon cared Stella's cheeks with his thumbs) My place is with you until you understand me.

Stella: What if I understand something, will you leave me than?

Damon: No, never. No matter what your feeling would be.

Stella: You are so dumb.

Damon: What?

Stella: Yes, you are dumb. If I never loved you, I would had slapped you across your face until you would faint. But I hugged you, stupid.

Damon: You can slap... wait...what?

Stella: (rolled her eyes) Mr. Handsomely Stupid Damon, I Love You.

Damon could not believe what he had heard and quickly, very hardly hugged Stella.

Damon: And I Love You more, even more than you can imagine.

Stella: You are more stupid than I can imagine anyone to be.

Stella stood on her tiptoes and pulled Damon toward her and kissed him on his lips. First he was in shock but later responded to the kiss. Suddenly, it started to rain and they pulled out of their kiss.

Stella: You got something in exchange of what you have lost and rain is with you but rather than being in your sadness, it is with you in your happiness.

Damon: Indeed it is.

They laughed and joined their foreheads together.

" There are no more Secrets...

The Truth Beings Here..."

Please do forgive me if anything is wrong in this One Shot. It is really confusing for me right now. But promise will get better. Stay tune to read my official first fanfic on real tv screen couple or who I ship. For now Tata


End file.
